The present invention relates to a golf training apparatus useful for swing practice at home and at an indoor or outdoor driving practice range.
There have so far been provided various golf training apparatus including those for correcting and stabilizing a swing form. For example, we know an apparatus having a large circular guide ring forming a correct swing plane. A golf trainee can get skilled in the proper form of swing by repeating the practice of swing along the guide ring.
However, we know no such training apparatus as contrived so as to make a golf trainee habituated to stabilize his or her eyes (head) in a certain definite direction at the two extreme positions of addressing and full take-back, especially at the position of take-back, in the process of a swing-back action, or an apparatus for training a golf trainee to move the eyes (head) so as to stably draw a definite locus between the above-mentioned two extreme positions. Further, there is not known an apparatus useful in habituate a right-handed (left-handed) golf player to use the left (right) eye at the position of full take-back.
If a golfer swings a club in an idealized manner, the swing has its swing axis kept through the back of the golfer's head, and the golfer naturally turns his head, and therefore eyes too, around the above swing axis. This holds true, of course, in the case of back swing, and the golfer's line of sight changes more or less during at least a relatively large swing-back action from addressing to full take-back. To achieve a proper swing action it is essentially important for a golfer to stabilize his or her line of sight at two extreme positions of addressing and full take-back in the process of a swing-back action and also to make the line of sight change stably between the above two extreme positions.